


Concealed

by randomwriter57



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Kissing, it's probably some kind of au but idk, there's potential for plot i guess but mostly it's just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Taking a princess with you on an assassination job leads to hiding in plain sight, amongst other things.





	Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing this week! I originally wrote this when I was using kiss prompts as inspiration. The prompt for this one was “hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss.” I'll write something substantial for this pair at some point, maybe, but for now it's just this. Enjoy!

“This is an awful idea.” Alisha presses herself as flat against the wall as possible, ignoring how the chiffon fabric of her dress scratches against the brickwork. The evening air puts goosebumps on her arms, and she wishes (not for the first time) that she’d brought her cloak outside with her.

Beside her, Rose peeks around the corner of the alcove in which they’re hiding, her bright red hair covered by the hood of her own cloak. Alisha can barely see the hint of the dress Rose wears underneath, a flowing fabric of blood red. Her hand hovers by her thigh, where Alisha knows a dagger is strapped on to a garter.

“Shut up, Princess,” she hisses, “or we’ll get caught.”

“No one is here to catch us,” Alisha says. “Wouldn’t we be better thinking of another pla-”

Before the can finish her sentence, Rose backs towards her, accidentally stepping on her toes with her (thankfully flat) heels. Alisha lets out a yelp of pain. A set of footsteps stops, only centimetres from discovering them.

Rose whips to face her, not giving her time to feel intimidated by the scary look on her face before she puts her hands on her face and presses their lips together in a kiss.

This time, Alisha’s yelp is one of surprise, and she remains stock-still as Rose teases her lips, kissing them despite the lack of reaction.

“Play along,” Rose whispers, pulling back for only a second before moving back in for another kiss.

When she feels Rose’s kiss this time, she gives in, closing her eyes and letting herself respond in kind. She fumbles with her hands for a moment before deciding to let them rest on Rose’s cloak, her fingers crushing the fabric over her chest. Rose’s thumbs draw circles on her jawline, each touch sensitive with the attention she gives. At some point, Rose bites Alisha’s bottom lip, earning another yelp, this time muffled by the contact.

Perhaps they both get a little too invested in their act, for neither of them notices when the footsteps which had been approaching them move away just as quickly, passing them off as any other couple. When they finally part for air, Alisha blinks, dazed. Rose smirks, her lipstick smeared around her lips (and likely Alisha’s, too).

“Not bad, Princess,” she says. “As much as I’d like to continue with this, we need to get back to business.”

It takes a moment for the words to process in her kiss-hazed brain, but she nods regardless. “Yeah.”

And if, after they find their target, they head back to Alisha’s room to pick up where they left off, then maybe Alisha isn’t entirely opposed to kissing as an act of concealment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
